Harry Potter y la Sangre Gryffindor
by Elementh
Summary: Harry Potter creía que era hijo de Lily y James Potter hasta que un día sus formas comienzan a cambiar, es transportado al pasado donde conoce a sus verdaderos orígenes, 7mo año.Pausado
1. Valle Godric

**Harry Potter y la Sangre Gryffindor**

Creado por Elementhp

**Disclamer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de Joanne Rowling, el fic me pertenece a mi pero los personajes a ella, no se que mas decir blablabla.

**Nota del Autor: **Elementhp regreso del retiro, el gobierno no le quiso pagar mas por retirarse, nah es broma xD jeje, solo quiero decir que este fic lo terminare, el otro no lo hice porque había llegado el 6to libro y quería escribir uno de el, si mis planes son correctos este será largo y tendrán un capitulo a la semana.

**Advertencia: **El fic no será slash, como me conocen saben que nunca hago los fics esos normales que va a hogwarts y antes de que termine el curso siempre pasa algo, me gusta la acción, me gusta crear fics que casi no estén, creo que nadie a hecho en español un fic como este, será un 7mo año, Habla Spoilers¡Que disfruten el fic, (Manden Reviews su opinión es muy importante jijiji)

**Resumen: **Harry Potter creía que era hijo de Lily y James Potter hasta que un día sus formas comienzan a cambiar, es transportado al pasado donde conoce a sus verdaderos orígenes, 7mo año.

****

****

**Cáp. 1. Valle de Godric**

En Privet Drive, Amaneciendo

Como todos sabemos harry potter no era un chico normal, desde antes que naciera su destino estaba escrito, estaba condenado a una profecía, desde el 4to curso siempre moría una persona que lo conocía al año, primero fue un chico mayor que el llamado Cedric Diggory que murió a manos de Cola gusano el que traiciono a sus padres, luego su padrino Sirius Black que murió a manos de su prima bellatrix lestrange y el año pasado su querido director del colegio Albus Dumbledore, Este ultimo fue traicionado por su confianza a las personas, fue asesinado en los ojos de harry por el príncipe mestizo quien resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que Severus Snape,

Ahora como los del profeta lo llamaban "el elegido" se encontraba en el dormitorio mas pequeño de la casa de su tía practicando oclumancia, ya que había estado soñando unas cosas raras de cuando era pequeño, en unas cuantas horas el tendría 17 años y seria mayor de edad en el mundo mágico. Había estando progresando bastante en la oclumancia había creado una pared de ladrillos en su mente que estaba seguro que nadie podía traspasarla fácilmente, en estos días la muerte de su director fue la gota que colmo el vaso, había caído en una depresión de la que estaba seguro que sus amigos no lo podían ayudar, desde que salio del pasado curso sus amigos ron y hermione se habían metido demasiado al romance era por eso que no había recibido ninguna carta de estos.

El profeta seguía hablando sobre que el era la ultima esperanza que el mundo mágico tenia y si el elegido desaparecía el mundo estaría en caos, ellos tenían una cierta razón en eso pero al niño que vivió no le gustaba mucho la atención.

Su "familia" había estado tratándolo un poco más amable de lo normal, no lo mandaban a hacer las tareas del hogar a el, la razón de esta es que era el último verano que lo tenían que soportar, querían que el chico se fuera con una buena impresión algo que a este tiempo era imposible, ya que el director el verano pasado les había hablado de que el anormal a los diecisiete era mayor de edad en el mundo mágico, así que no dijeron nada cuando este bajo a desayunar, se le veía con ojeras mas no había crecido nada seguía igual de pequeño para su edad y mas ahora que iba hacer ya un mayor, la que se dio cuenta de sus ojeras era su tía petunia que se había dado cuenta mirándolo con sus ojos pero se recrimino rápidamente que le importaba a ella como estaba el estorbo.

La Profesora McGonagall, ahora directora le mandaba lechuzas a veces tratando de convencerlo para que volviera a hogwarts, ya que si el se salía muchos padres iban a sacar a sus hijos para darles clase en sus casas, la orden de fénix estaba hecha un caos, ojo loco moody había tomado el mando de ella, voldemort había aprovechado bien la muerte de dumbledore y había estado atacando con mucha fuerza en Inglaterra, mas de dos veces se detuvieron los ataques del callejón diagon, las personas tenían pánico a ir pasar allá y salir de sus casas, el que estaba tomando liderazgo de los ataques era el príncipe mestizo

Remus Lupin se encontraba casi o igual que el, fue muy duro para el perder a un mentor como albus dumbledore, el también estaba muy sensible por la muerte de sirius y por eso había explotado en la de su mentor, pero su novia tonks le ayudaba mucho a salir de esa depresión.

Bajo hacia al comedor y se les sirvieron un par de tostadas con un vaso de jugo de china, mientras que a dudley se le sirvió cinco tostadas, con una bebida llamada slimfast, se le había comprado pastillas para adelgazar y siempre tenia que tomar mucho slimfast (una bebida para que no estuviera con mucha hambre luego, claro que a el no le funcionaba)

Después de comer las tostadas rápidamente sin ganas su tía lo mando a su habitación, en realidad el ya iba de camino no había el porque mandarlo, pero el ya estaba acostumbrado de ese trato.

En la Madriguera:

En la madriguera las personas estaban como locos con la boda de su hijo bill con fleur que se celebraba en unos tres días, a arthur weasley le habían dado esos tres días libres en el ministerio y se encontraba en las tiendas que quedaban del callejón diagon comprando lo necesario para la boda.

Ron y Hermione estaban pasando el rato en una quebrada juntos, refrescándose y jugando con el agua, porque el verano estaba muy caluroso en la casa.

De momento escuchan dos ruidos y ven a los gemelos mirándolos con una cara que si matara ellos estuvieran en el cementerio bien enterrados.

-Así que mientras ustedes toman un baño juntos nosotros tenemos que ayudar a mama con los detalles de la boda con fleur, nuestra asistente en la tienda nos llama como loca diciéndonos que hay demasiado clientes en la tienda y que no puede atenderlos sola le decía Fred enojado apareciendo en al tienda.

- Hagan ustedes algo, los dejo con ese trabajo, ah es hora de que le manden por lo menos una carta al pobre de harry que debe estar muy mal¿no se ponen a pensar que la muerte de dumbledore que era como su abuelo lo podría poner en una depresión, ya conocen a harry siempre se culpa de las muertes de los demás, Dijo un muy enojado George que lo compadecía a su realizador del sueño, haciendo lo mismo que su hermano

Ron se salio en diez minutos enojado porque su mama lo había llamado de que necesitaba ayuda, el no le hecho ni gota de caso a lo que los hermanos weasleys les había dicho.

Hermione, trato de entender como estaba su mejor amigo pero su deber ahora no era con el, ella era novia de ronald y ellos serian feliz juntos.

Ginny cuando harry lo dejo le dio una oportunidad a Neville quien se había mostrado bastante bueno e amable con ella, los dos estaban felizmente juntos.

Remus era la única persona que veía mal lo que estaban haciendo los supuestos mejores amigos de su casi ahijado, el y su novia tonks les mandaba cartas a harry para apoyarlo en la muerte de dumbledore.

Alastor moody le enseño algunos hechizos muy buenos de defensa a ron y hermione, estos con esos hechizos enseñados de un viejo auror se sentían poderosos

En otra época al pasado:

Mansión Gryffindor

-¡Godric no puedes hacer esto es nuestro hijo, le estas haciendo un daño a el mas al futuro, decía Helga Hufflepuff tratando de convencer a su esposo de cabello largo negro con ojos marrones y piel blanca por décima vez.

-¿No lo ves amor! Tuviste aquella premonición vistes al mundo en caos gobernado por un tal tipo que se hace llamar heredero de slytherin, Salazar fue listo mando a su hijo al futuro; eso mismo es lo que nosotros también debemos hacer, debemos detener a su hijo con el nuestro decía godric a su esposa sosteniendo a un bebe con pelo negro como el y ojos verdes como su madre.

- ¡No todas las premoniciones son reales, no debí nunca mencionártelo, tenia que haberme quedado callada, ahora quieres enviar a nuestro hijo de menos de un año con extraños del futuro decía su esposa de cabello marrón e ojos verdes

- No lo entiendes, e tenido este presentimiento hace mucho, sabia que el iba hacer algo mas que un chico normal, el salvara al mundo como nosotros lo hemos hecho muchas veces lo único es que será en un tiempo diferente, además no te preocupes le encontré una magnifica familia de aurores, le e colocado un hechizo en el que su forma será como sus padres adoptivos, durara hasta los diecisiete años donde el ya será mayor y el hechizo dejara de funcionar, además de que a esa edad el hechizo le hará un portal para que venga, quien sabe diecisiete años pasan rápido, lo veremos crecido, veras el buen trato que le han dado esa familia¿No te acuerdas lo que dijo slytherin en el combate¿verdad? Pregunto Godric

Flash back

Hace medio año en el que hubo una pelea sorprendente en la que Salazar después de haber abandonado el colegio y ser interrumpido por las artes oscuras había regresado con tres basiliscos a su lado para pelear mas con diez seguidores bastante capacitados, a estos los derrotaron los profesores de Hogwarts Alex e John, Rowena e Helga derrotaron los basiliscos, mientras que Gryffindor peleaba con Slytherin, los alumnos de las casas de estos también se encontraban peleando por sus jefes, en ese tiempo la magia era sin varita los veías con las manos tirando hechizos.

- Podrás derrotarme gryffindor, pero mi heredero gobernara el mundo en el futuro le decía Salazar a su rival.

- No si yo no te lo permito, le respondió godric después de derrotar al que antes era su amigo.

Los estudiantes de la casa slytherin pararon en ese momento cuando vieron a su jefe derrotado.

Fin del Flash back

- Querida, porque Salazar tuvo que haber escogido ese camino, yo lo conocía también, además de que ahora necesitamos otro profesor mas, dijo godric lo ultimo tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a su esposa y se acordó de algo pasado.

Flash back

Gryffindor y Slytherin se habían conocido en un partido de quidditch, los dos eran fanáticos de estos juegos, sus familias eran las más ricas del mundo mágico.

Ellos dos se conocieron y aunque los dos eran lo contrario se volvieron los mejores amigos, fundaron junto a las que fueron sus amigas alguna vez y ahora novias una escuela llamada Hogwarts, ese nombre contenía una letra de su apellido, así que lo eligieron sin discutir.

A Salazar no le gustaba mucho la idea de aceptar a niños de padres muggle pero lo hacia por sus amigos y novia quien lo encontraban justo, la escuela se encargaría de enseñar a controlar su magia

Las clases que querían dar eran demasiado para ellos cuatros así que se pusieron a buscar a dos buenos profesores capacitados que enseñaran en la escuela, querían que esta fuera la mejor del mundo mágico y por eso encontraron a dos hermanos quienes enseñaban unas cosas muy raras, mas eran casi igual que ellos de poderosos.

Godric daría.: Defensa contra las Artes oscuras y Magia Antigua

Salazar daría: Pociones y Duelo.

Helga daría: Adivinación e Transformación

Rowena daría: Encantamientos e Historia de la magia

John daría: Elementos e Quidditch

Alex daría: Oclumancia e Legenmacia

Los sábados en la noche se daría como una clase involuntaria Esgrima

Y entonces así fundaron la escuela

Fin del Flash back

- Godric solo te advierto que si mi bebe llega maltratado solo un cabello veras lo buena que soy en transformación le advirtió helga apuntándolo con un dedo tan enserio que su esposo tuvo que reunir la valentía de su casa para mandarlo.

En el tiempo rowena se sentía demasiada sola e triste por Salazar quien era su novio así que el profesor de elementos poco a poco la conquisto y tuvieron una hija unos tres meses menor que harry llamada Elizabeth, los padrinos fueron la familia gryffindor, ella era ojos marrones como su padre e ojos azules como su madre, era muy inteligente al igual que muy buena en defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Al final gryffindor mando a su hijo al futuro con una familia de aurores para que lo criaran, el hombre se llamaba james como el segundo nombre de su hijo y eran aurores en contra del heredero de slytherin, su esposa llamada lily evans era una mujer muy amable e buena, era hija de muggles, lastima que el no sabia que ese hogar era temporal para su niño.

Ahora algunos profesores de hogwarts, Alex, Godric, Helga, Rowena, John, la hermosa adolescente Elizabeth se encontraban en la habitación que gryffindor había hecho para su hijo esperando que apareciera el portal que traería al chico.

De vuelta a Privet drive

Eran las 8:00 a.m., harry se despertó temprano, abrió la ventana y vio que el día emparejaba como el se encontraba "nublado", como es normal cuando uno se despierta, se fue hacia el baño después de terminar con lo que se hace, se fue a su habitación a tratar de terminar de despertarse, ya que los dudley no se habían levantado; se sentó a su cama, puso las manos en su cabeza para pensar en lo sucedido, algo le decía que tenia que dirigirse al valle godric ahora mismo, no les dijo nada a sus amigos, si ellos no se interesaban en el, el tampoco tenia que hacerlo, supo que era el día indicado de dejar a los dudleys, "el día de su cumpleaños", escribió una carta de despedida para sus parientes, se vistió con una túnica de mago, cogio su baúl al igual que su varita, se puso la capa de invisibilidad y se fue a fuera de la casa para contactar al autobús noctámbulo, después de diez segundos con la varita levantada, sintió un viento, supo que había llegado.

Allí estaba Stan de pie en la puerta del autobús el iba hacer el saludo de siempre, pero el elegido no lo dejo terminar, se alegro de que lo sacaran de azkaban, después de la pelea de harry con el ministro.

-Si si si, tengo un poco de prisa Stan, así que ya sabes que hacer dijo el niño que vivió subiendo deprisa al autobús

Stan de sorprendió mucho de que supiera su nombre antes de decirlo y vio la cicatriz en su frente, rápidamente levanto el baúl y lo monto al autobús, le dio el recibo, le dijo al ernie que arrancara.

-¿Y hacia donde va Sr.Potter? pregunto este

-Hacia el valle godric, contesto el elegido, se alegro de que fuera el único pasajero que había por lo temprano que era.

Luego de una hora llegaron al destino, lo dejo en la misma entrada de lo que una vez fue una casa bastante grande, estaba toda destrozada las ventanas rotas, mas la puerta medio abierta, no había que preocuparse de que alguien entrara, todo el mundo le tenia pánico por lo que sucedió, aunque el elegido resulto vivo hubo dos personas que no tuvieron su misma suerte por eso la gente solo se acercaban para verla no tenían tanto valor para entrar.

Le pago a stan y el autobús arranco, este entro a la casa con unas lagrimas al recordar a su madre gritar por su vida, vio un portal en las mismas escaleras, algo le decía que tenia que acercarse, así mismo lo hizo con su varita en la mano para defenderse entro con su baúl y lo ultimo que recordó fue desmayarse por el mareo mas por la falta del desayuno.

* * *

Hasta el próximo capitulo¡Manden Reviews! 


	2. Verdaderos Origenes

**Harry Potter y la Sangre Gryffindor**

Escrito por Elementhp

**Disclamer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de Joanne Rowling, el fic me pertenece a mi pero los personajes a ella, no se que mas decir blablabla.

**Advertencia: **El fic no será slash, como me conocen saben que nunca hago los fics esos normales que va a hogwarts y antes de que termine el curso siempre pasa algo, me gusta la acción, me gusta crear fics que casi no estén, creo que nadie a hecho en español un fic como este, será un 7mo año, Habla Spoilers¡Que disfruten el fic, (Manden Reviews su opinión es muy importante jijiji)

**Resumen: **Harry Potter creía que era hijo de Lily y James Potter hasta que un día sus formas comienzan a cambiar, es transportado al pasado donde conoce a sus verdaderas raíces, 7mo año.

**Nota del autor: **Wow me siento de verdad demasiado extraordinariamente sorprendido mas contento por la gran aceptación del fic, por los reviews que a recibido el capitulo anterior, muchas gracias a todas las personas que se molestaron en hundir el botón de mandar un review y por lo menos decir continua, la opinión de un lector es muy importante para los escritores, aquí están las respuestas.

**Respuestas de Reviews:**

**Seika- **Mi hermana y siempre lo será, me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic, gracias por enviar el primer review, besos.

**Ailuj**- Un(a) Grandioso(a) Escritor(a), me complace saber de te haya gustado mi fic, lol nunca hago fics normales xD, aquí tienes la reacción de godric y helga, espero que te siga gustando.

**Yo**- Gracias por leer el fic, estoy tratando de mejorar quizás lo podrás ver en el capitulo¡hasta la próxima!

**Superhyoga- **xD holas espero que te encuentres bien, me alegra saber que te haya gustado también este fic, sobre el otro no se si lo continuare todavía, aquí vas a saber la reacción, adivina que sorpresa me lleve al revisar tu perfil, eres el escritor del gran fic harry potter y los cuatro animales sagrados, wow ese fic me encanto¿se te fue la inspiración del fic, era muy bueno xD¡hasta la próxima!

**Magia-girl17- ¡**Maria, me alegro que dejaras un review, hablamos en msn xD

**DeI-HiOgA- (**Elementh se esconde detrás de una pared) x( no me dijiste si te gusto este fic, espero que mandes otro review a ver si lo harás¡continua tu fic! Es muy bueno.

**Lizbeth- **Sobre el problema la solución esta en este capitulo, hasta la próxima espero que te siga gustando xD

**Bunny1986- **Aquí esta la reacción, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, hasta luego, gracias por el review.

**Angerus- **Nunca me han gustado ron y hermione desde el 4to libro, les cogi una manía jeje, sigue enviando reviews ¡hasta la próxima!

**Pedro- **jiiji hola hace tiempo que no leía un review tuyo, me alegro de que te haya gustado este fic al igual que los otros, hasta la next.

**GaRry**- Contigo hable por el msn, gracias por enviar review.

**Andrómeda black- **Si, el hijo de Salazar es tom, va a salir draco bastante aunque no departe buena, hasta la próxima.

**Arwenej-** xD estoy sumamente alegre, un gran escritor como lo eres tu me mando un review, espero que un día me encuentre con una sorpresa y vea tu fic actualizado¡hasta la próxima!

**Anaelisa- **De hecho no le gustara nada que lo hayan hecho sufrir, gracias por el review ¡hasta la próxima!

**Nakima Sankatsu- **Holas,leeré algún fic ahora mismo uno que encuentro interesante llamado venganza xD que es tuyo, hasta la proxima sigue enviando review y lo continuare jeje.

**Tetis- **Gracias por la opinión, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Kaito Seishiro- **Gracias por el review, se que es tarde pero buen provecho jeje, elementh tiene hambre también ira a la tienda de al lado.

Muchísimas gracias a todos, espero que disfruten de este capitulo esperado, gracias por enviar reviews son muy importantes para mi y me hacen querer continuar, perdonen la tardanza pero mi teléfono se averió, hoy me pusieron dsl mas lo arreglaron, continúen leyendo xD hasta pronto.

****

* * *

**Cáp.2. Verdaderas Raíces**

Mansión Riddle

En la mansión se sentían con aire de triunfos al ver que la popular orden de fénix, no podían hacer nada contra sus ataques al perder a su mejor líder, cada vez eran menos de ellos; El príncipe mestizo se encontraba sentado al lado de su amo, ahora era su mano izquierda (la derecha es nagini).

Alguien que no estaba satisfecho con eso era bellatrix quien se había llevado unos cuantos _crucios _por contradecir a su señor, el menor de los malfoy estaba siendo entrenado secretamente por el mismo voldemort quien se sentía alegre por los progresos del mocoso, este en el futuro seria su arma secreta.

El había progresado muchísimo, podía crear crucios iguales que su misma tía bellatrix, tenía un nivel en oclumancia como su padrino snape, se sabia muchos encantamientos defensivos al igual que de ataques, eso para el era un sueño, el que siempre quiso ser poderoso ahora lo obtenía siendo vasallo de su señor.

Se encontraban en una mesa larga en la que se encontraban sentados el mismo Lord Voldemort al principio y sus vasallos al final, discutiendo sobre los ataques.

- Snape, muy buen trabajo con el liderazgo de los ataques al callejón diagon, espero que sigas sirviéndome así decía Tom acariciando la cabeza a su mascota nagini-

- Gracias mi señor, Contesto el alagado-

- Ahora Colagusano quiero que me busques información sobre la nueva seguridad de hogwarts y también si potter va a asistir a clases con la muerte del viejo loco, averigua eso como la rata que eres, ahora ni la orden ni nadie nos puede detener con el poder que tenemos, ni a mi arma secreta dijo Lord Voldemort riéndose malvadamente al igual que sus vasallos-

Tiempo de los fundadores

El Portal apareció y de el salio un chico de cabello negro, desmayado de el broto una luz dorada e roja como cuando cogio su varita, la forma del joven cambio a de pelo negro alborotado a pelo negro largo acomodado, los ojos siguieron igual, pero en vez de chiquito esta vez se parecía a de su edad.

- ¡Godric ven aquí y ayúdame a llevarlo a la cama, dijo helga viendo a su hijo usando una túnica media desgastada.-

Entre Gryffindor e John lo cargaron hacia la cama grande de la recamara.

- Al parecer solo se desmayo por un efecto del portal, ahora habla que esperar que tu hijo despierte¿por cierto Alex, no crees que podrías atravesar su mente con legenmacia para poder ver como a pasado su vida? Dijo Rowena al profesor-

- Creo que podría intentarlo dijo alex orgullosamente de su arte en esa área-

Este se acerco a donde el joven, con sus manos pronuncio en su mente las palabras para entrar y en unos segundos después se vio caído en el suelo escuchando risas.

- ¡Que te paso! Pregunto helga riéndose de verlo así aturdido-

-¡Tu hijo es muy bueno en oclumancia! Eso sucedió, necesitare un poco de ayuda aquí, godric ven, deja de reírte como loco dijo poco alegre el profesor de legenmacia-

- Es que no se puede creer un profesor del arte de legenmacia no pudo traspasar las barreras de mi hijo, pero claro es mi hijo de quien hablo no un mago cualquiera dijo gryffindor encontrando gracioso el asunto-

- Si vieras esa pared de ladrillos que tiene cuidando su mente no encontrarías la gracia contesto el profesor poco contento de ser burlado en sus artes-

- Mejor le pedimos permiso, dejémoslo descansa, ahora todos salgan de la habitación voy a cambiarlo, rowena tu puedes quedarte mando helga-

- Oye todos somos hombres, el no tiene nada que no hemos visto dijo godric a su esposa-

- Entonces ya sabes, lo siento Elizabeth dijo john-

Esta entendiendo el mensaje de su padre y un poco triste se fue a la sala de invitados de la mansión.

- El chico es muy atractivo y guapo se dijo ella misma en sus pensamientos-

Poco a poco en la habitación le quitaban la túnica malgastada y descubrieron la ropa muggle horrible que llevaba, más las cicatrices en las manos al igual que la cicatriz que tenia del brazo por culpa de colagusano, también la cicatriz en la frente.

- ¡Mi hijo en vez de ropa muggle lleva trapos, eso no es digno de mi familia Decía gryffindor mirando la ropa-

- ¿Así que esos tal lily y james lo cuidarían bien no, te lo advertí godric, dijo la mama del elegido señalando las cicatrices y a la vez fulminando con la mirada a su esposo-

- eh este ssi eso creí tartamudeo el esposo de esta al ver a helga aputandolo peligrosamente-

No había que saber legenmacia para ver que intenciones que tenia la muy enfurecida helga hufflepuff.

Un humo blanco ocurrió de gryffindor y cuando se despejo había un lindo cachorrito de león.

- Wow helga eso te quedo muy bien dijo rowena riéndose al igual que todos los de la habitación-

- Godric siempre supe que adorabas ser un león feroz decía alex burlándose de el como este lo había hecho antes-

El cachorro de león gruño entendiendo todo lo que decían, pero de lo que el se dio cuenta, gracias a su gran oído era que el joven se había levantado.

- eh, perdonen interrumpirlos pero ¿en donde estoy? Pregunto el elegido mirando su ropa nueva mas un poco asustado de estas personas-

Todos ahora se dieron cuenta de que había despertado el adolescente.

El leoncito trato de responderle pero lo que salio fue un gruñido muy raro, que los otros tuvieron que disimular la risa tosiendo.

Y john tuvo que aguantar al león para que no le brincara encima a alex que se estaba riendo de el.

- Estas en la mansión gryffindor, te encuentras mil años atrás de donde te encontrabas , el león, esta mujer que esta a mi lado y yo somos los fundadores de la escuela hogwarts, respondió helga-

- Si aja, lo que usted digas, dijo harry sin creerse nada de lo que dijo la señora, aunque pensándolo bien habían unos pocos cuadros de los fundadores y la mujer se parecía mucho a helga hufflepuff.-

- Se ve que no nos crees pero te ayudare a hacerlo dijo helga transformando de nuevo al león en su esposo.-

- Hola harry, me llamo Godric Gryffindor, soy un fundador de hogwarts al igual que esta mujer que me había transformado en león es mi esposa Helga Hufflepuff (la mujer le dio una sonrisa al adolescente que se rió de la forma en que lo dijo godric) esta persona que se encuentra por acá es nuestra amiga Rowena Ravenclaw y su esposo es John Spelling, este ultimo es maestro en hogwarts, por ultimo referido pero no menos importante Alex Aironds maestro de hogwarts también, dijo el del símbolo de león-

-Ahora te contare una historia en nuestro tiempo había un problema muy grave, Salazar Slytherin otro fundador fue consumido por las artes oscuras; yo lo derrote con ayuda de estas personas, pero el tuvo un hijo y lo mando al futuro para que gobierne allá, yo tuve un hijo después de unos años no podía dejar que el hijo de Salazar convirtiera el futuro en tinieblas así que lo mande al futuro al igual que slytherin, lo mande con una familia de gran aurores llamados James Potter e Lily Evans, cuando cumpliera diecisiete años el hechizo que hacia parecerle igual a ellos desaparecería mas haría un portal para que viniera, se supone que tu supieras eso, que james y lily te lo dijeron Explico Godric poniendo sus ojos en helga para ver si no lo convertía de nuevo.-

Durante la explicación lo primero que se pregunto fue como supo su nombre, luego se dejo creer que era quien decía ser, saludo a los otros con la cabeza según las presentaciones, estos les respondieron el saludo, escucho atentamente la historia de Salazar Sytherin, pero lo que no pudo dejarse creer era lo ultimo eso significaba que el era su hijo, eso era sumamente imposible e increíble a la vez, se levanto y camino al espejo a mirarse, no llevaba puesto los espejuelos, vio los cambios que le sucedió, se veía mas poderoso, al parecer ellos no sabían que las personas a las que creía que eran sus padres, habían fallecido.

- Ellos murieron cuando cumplí un año¿como se que no me engañan y que no son mortifagos de voldemort? pregunto harry-

Se quedaron pensando un momento hasta que rowena conjuro una silla, el elegido se quedo asombrado ella no uso la varita, eso demostraba que era verdad lo que decían, el se encontraba en el tiempo de los fundadores.

- No se ustedes pero me encuentro cansada, dijo rowena sentándose.-

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Pregunto harry-

Las personas lo miraron confundido.

- ¿El que? pregunto su mama-

- Ella uso magia sin varita contesto sorprendido el chico de ojos verdes-

Los otros se miraron confundidos pensando en que de grande tenia hacer magia sin necesidad de una varita.

- Aquí nunca se usa la varita, las personas muy poderosas pueden controlar un báculo, pero no se usa la varita, desde bebes a los sangre puras magos les hablen un canal de magia para que puedan hacer magia sin varita, nos preguntábamos harry¿si podrías dejarnos ver la vida que llevaste? Pregunto helga mirando tiernamente a su hijo.-

El adolescente lo pensó un poco, no le gustaba que le cogieran pena por lo que el había vivido, ella ni lo conocía y ya le tenia cariño, no se imaginaba que pasaría si le enseñaba su vida, pero algo le decía que ella necesitaba saberlo, también era su derecho al ser de su misma sangre.

- Necesito que abras la muralla para que pueda penetrar en tu mente y sacarte los recuerdos dijo Alex-

Y así lo hizo el, retiro las murallas, el profesor poco a poco ponía sus recuerdos en el pensadero que tenia el mismo, el profesor siempre llevaba uno portátil, así seria mas fácil ejercer oclumancia al no tener muchos recuerdos en su mente.

- ¿Esos son todos no? Dijo John al ver al profesor tan agotado-

- Esos son los que pude sacar dijo el profesor de oclumancia sorprendido un poco de lo que pudo ver de la vida de ese chico-

- Pues que esperamos, Vayamos a ver la vida de mi hijo, Godric algo peor te pasara si mi hijo lleva una mala vida, te transformare en algo diferente que en león amenazo Helga-

Así todos entraron casi tranquilos al pensadero, uno no.

Mientras que Elizabeth se preguntaba porque se tardaban tanto en bajar.

**Cuartel General de La orden de fénix**.

La orden había reclutado muchos miembros más que querían sentirse algo útiles que ver las perdidas y como la guerra perdía, al favor del lado tenebroso.

Remus Lupin se encontraba muy intranquilo, el fue a buscar a harry en privet drive y no lo encontró, el tenia ya 17 pero eso no quería decir que el tenia que estar paseando por donde le de la gana, no había recibido ni una carta de el desde cuando se fue, una semana antes de la boda el fue a buscarlo, en 2 días seria la boda de Bill y Fleur, quería en esa semana que harry desahogara toda la tristeza con el, los durleys recibieron solo una nota que decía Adiós y Gracias por nada, eso fue lo mas que lo intranquilizo, eso quería significar que se fue para siempre de esa casa.

Nymphadora Tonks veía como su novio miraba muy mal a la pareja de ron y hermione, ellos no le habían preguntado por su "mejor amigo", ellos se habían mudado al cuartel por orden de moody, pensaron que ellos al ser los mejores amigos de harry podrían estar en peligros como harry mismo, continuaron sus clases privadas de defensa en el cuartel.

**En Hogwarts**

Faltaba casi un mes para que las clases empezaran y no tenían aun a un buen profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, los rumores de la plaza corrían y la directora se encontraba muy nerviosa, el profesor de pociones slughorn quería renunciar a su puesto ahora que el director no se encontraba, la escuela estaba casi indefensa de un ataque de voldemort, el que había aceptado la plaza de maestro de pociones por la protección de su viejo amigo, la nueva directora le preguntaba mucho al cuadro del profesor, pero este solo tenia una memoria limitada, lo que nadie sabia era que esa memoria solo era para harry potter.

**¡Manden reviews!**


	3. Recuerdos

**Harry Potter y la Sangre Gryffindor**

Creado por Elementh

**Disclamer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de Joanne Rowling, el fic me pertenece a mi pero los personajes a ella, no se que mas decir blablabla.

**Advertencia: **El fic no será slash, como me conocen saben que nunca hago los fics esos normales que va a hogwarts y antes de que termine el curso siempre pasa algo, me gusta la acción, me gusta crear fics que casi no estén, creo que nadie a hecho en español un fic como este, será un 7mo año, Habla Spoilers, ¡Que disfruten el fic, (Manden Reviews su opinión es muy importante y así me siento querido)

**Resumen: **Harry Potter creía que era hijo de Lily y James Potter hasta que un día sus formas comienzan a cambiar, es transportado al pasado donde conoce a sus verdaderos orígenes, 7mo año.

**Cáp.3. Recuerdos**

Todas las personas del cuarto se encontraban listas para entrar en la vida pasada del adolescente de ojos verdes que se encontraba ahí, medio preocupado de cómo Helga ahora su madre miraba a Godric ahora su padre.

- Vamos Helga, quizás godric hizo una buena decisión, decía Rowena-

Después de una hora mas o menos en la que harry se encontraba preocupado por lo que iban a pensar de el, salieron de aquel pensadero.

Su mama se encontraba que un poco mas y votaba humo por las orejas, godric se veía muy arrepentido de haberlo enviado al futuro, los demás profesores lo miraban con un poco de lastima por su dura vida.

- Creo que debes estar un poco hambriento, ¿así que porque no bajamos a cenar harry? Pregunto Godric

- No estaría mal, -Contesto El Elegido-

- Pues que esperamos vamos -Dijo John Amablemente-

Así todos los que estaban en la habitación bajaron para el comedor donde unos par de elfos domésticos habían puesto una cena que se veía muy sabrosa, casi parecida al banquete de bienvenida de hogwarts.

Rowena le pidió amablemente a un elfo domestico que avisara a su hija que venga al comedor, ya que ella también debería tener hambre.

Después de unos dos minutos la chica apareció en la entrada de la puerta del comedor, harry se quedo un poco sorprendido de su belleza al verla, era muy bonita, el nunca había visto una adolescente con ese color de pelo, la encontraba atractiva y con la túnica que traía mas todavía.

Nadie aparte de john se había dado de cuenta de cómo miraba el hijo de helga a su hija la recién llegada, con una sonrisa en su cara le dijo que se sentara al lado de harry

Esta un poco tímida se sentó y le dedico una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar un poco al adolescente.

- Ahora de cenar- Dijo godric

Después de terminar la cena la que el elegido encontró muy sabrosa, lo llevaron a la cama y le dijeron que mañana le prometieron que mañana seguiría la práctica, los otros se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

En la Habitación de la Pareja…

- ¿Godric vistes la vida dura que le hiciste tener a nuestro hijo, te dije que no lo mandaras pero como siempre eres tan testarudo le dijo helga fulminándolo con la mirada.-

- Eh no sabia que pasaría esto amor, pensé que la familia que lo mande lo iban a tratar como un hijo, no sabia que el hijo de Salazar era enemigo de esta, dijo godric apenado y triste.-

- Amor, entiendo que hayas querido que harry tuviera una mejor vida, pero mejor hubieras pensado en entrenarlo aquí dijo helga abrazando a su esposo-

- Cariño me has dado una idea fantástica, lo entrenare para que enfrente su destino matando al heredero de slytherin, lo entrenare en este tiempo, ira a las clases de hogwarts normalmente cuando empiecen y le daremos clases extras, ¿Qué opinas amor? pregunto gryffindor sonriendo de su idea.-

- No esta mal godric, pero tienes que recordar que el es un niño todavía, pero estoy de acuerdo a que lo entrenes, yo te ayudare contesto hufflepuff mientras daba un bostezo-

En la Habitación del Adolescente…

Harry se encontraba pensando en lo ocurrido, el hijo de Godric Gryffindor y Helga Hufflepuff, era casi imposible de creer, ¿pero desde cuando a el no le pasan cosas imposibles, mas el podía hacer magia sin varita pero al parecer dumbledore se las ingenio para taparle el canal, para así en el futuro no parecer diferente a los demás magos.

- Pienso que mañana será un día muy movido se dijo a si mismo-

**Cuartel General de La orden de fénix**.

- Harry, ¿Dónde estarás, te necesitamos, eres nuestra esperanza Se decía a si mismo Remus.

Con la muerte del líder de la orden, esta paso para Moddy, a la orden se le habían unido numerosas personas quien estaban con la esperanza de poder ayudar en la guerra que se habla declarado desde que dumbledore falleció, el nuevo ministro había puesto muchos fondos para la ayuda de los aurores, sabia que eso era necesario, por lo menos no era tan impertinente como Funge pensaron algunas personas de la orden cuando se enteraron de esto.

Hacia poco tiempo que se había celebrado la boda entre Fleur y Charlie, no fue tan movida por razones de seguridad pero tampoco estuvo mal, eso ayudo un poco a que la comunidad mágica recuperara un poco de su sonrisa.

**Mansión Gryffindor (2 Mes Después)**

Godric le había enseñado muchas cosas a su hijo, por ejemplo esgrima, magia sin necesidad de varita y lo mas que les sorprendió es que harry pudo dominar un báculo, eso significaba que el chico era en realidad poderoso, se sentía orgulloso de el, lo mas que le fue difícil de dominar fue la magia sin varita, pero después que el le enseño le dio un ejemplo y hasta el mismo se sorprendió de lo rápido que estaba progresando su hijo.

Harry por su parte había confirmado que lo que decía los libros era realidad su papa era muy poderoso, además de fuerte valeroso y muy buen maestro, los magos en esa época hacían magias sin varita como si fuera normal, todavía no había existido la varita mágica, sus padres al llegar le rompieron la de el para que se acostumbrara al hacer magia sin varita, al principio fue muy difícil pero después ya lo consideraba normal, el había cambiado mucho, había tenido una transformación completa, ya no era el chico delgado, bajo y que usaba lentes, ahora era un chico que había desarrollado un par de músculos (no muy exagerado), alto, pelo largo (estaba esperando volver a su tiempo para darse un buen recorte), ahora se veía mas atractivo según su amiga Eli como le decía el

- Hijo ya puedes pasar con tu madre para tu clase dijo Gryffindor

Salio de la Habitación y se fue a buscar a su mama.

- Pasa y toma asiento, amor dijo Hufflepuff mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

- Mama tengo una pregunta dijo Su Hijo

- Pues te escucho, Contesto Helga.

- Quisiera que me contaras que fue lo que paso con Salazar en ese tiempo, que me cuentes esa historia dijo el Ojiverde.

Su madre se quedo un momento mirando hacia la pared fijamente, no esperaba que su hijo tuviera esa pregunta, le era muy difícil recordar esos tiempo pero tampoco quería ocultarle secretos así que por el haría un esfuerzo

El chico por su parte vio el cambio de actitud en su madre y agrego rápidamente si podía.

- Eran tiempos Felices harry, todos éramos amigos y nos portábamos como tal, decidimos fundar a hogwarts todos pusimos dinero, buscamos influencia en el ministerio para que la aprueben, no podíamos dar tantas clases a la vez así que buscamos algunos maestros de más ahí, todo iba bien creamos un sombrero que casa entrar, Hacíamos como de maestros y Aurores ya que nosotros cuando necesitaban ayuda con algún mago tenebroso rápidamente íbamos y lo derrotábamos, Nos sorprendió la cantidad de estudiantes de padre muggles que entraban al colegio, Salazar se veía un poco mas cambiado e enojado con esta noticia, Godric se le podría decir que estaba normal mas sorprendido pero tu papa nunca le dio importancia a la sangre aunque el fuera descendiente del mismo Merlín -Contesto Helga Cogiendo un Respiro y viendo la expresión de su hijo al saber que su padre era descendiente del mismo Merlín

- Salazar un día soltó la furia con algunos estudiantes de padres muggles en su clase y nosotros rápidamente fuimos haber que le sucedía, al ver que le iba hacer un hechizo muy avanzado y oscuro a un estudiante lo inmovilizamos para que se tranquilizara, Helga fue donde el y trato de darle un beso para que se tranquilizara pero ni eso lo hizo ponerse tranquilo, así que lo llevamos a la oficina principal, allí alex le dio una de sus mismas pociones tranquilizante, Allí slytherin nos contó que no quería ver mas a los hijos de muggles en la escuela, Godric rápidamente se puso furioso por ver a Salazar tan racista con los estudiantes y les dijo que los Mestizos tenían el mismo derecho que los pura sangre, yo al igual que rowena estuvimos de acuerdo con tu padre.- Pauso un Segundo helga por un ruido en la puerta

-Desde ese momento la amistad de Salazar y Godric fue destruida, se miraban con rencor, la relación entre Yo y slytherin no era normal como la de una pareja, perdona por estar escuchando amiga- Dijo llegando por la entrada Rowena

-¿Hola amiga gustas sentarte? Pregunto felizmente Hufflepuff por tener quien le ayudara con la historia, no era muy fácil para ella recordar esos tiempos y menos debería ser para rowena

- Muchas gracias helga pero solo vine para decirles que tenemos una reunión pronto en Hogwarts para planear el curso que se nos viene rápidamente encima, harry ¿porque no vas con cierta joven que esta ahora mismo en el jardín? le dijo con una sonrisa Ravenclaw

**Flash back**

Elizabeth se encontraba viendo unas hermosas rosas color amarillas, cuando escucha un sonido detrás de ella que la hace asustarse, cuando gira hacia atrás se encuentra con un muchacho bien apuesto llamado Harry, de pronto sus mejillas se ponen coloradas

-Es de mala educación estar espiando a las personas, ¿sabes? Le dice con el ceño fruncido eli aunque su mente le dice no debiste ser tan fría con el.

Le parecía tan hermosa cuando se encontraba enojada ella que el solo pudo contestarle un Si, se supone que el debía estar enamorado de ginny no sabia porque actuaba de esa manera con Elizabeth

- Oye eli me preguntaba ¿si en este tiempo existe el quidditch? le pregunta tímidamente harry

- Claro que existe, soy buscadora en el equipo de Ravenclaw y tu que posición jugabas en el futuro pregunta esta curiosa en el chico de afrente

Wow buscadora eso si no se lo esperaba el, ahora que tenia oportunidad de hablar sobre chicas con alguien no iba a perder esa oportunidad con su padre Godric

- Soy buscador de la casa gryffindor contesto harry sonriendo

Ella no se esperaba esto también y con una sonrisa desafiando dice

-Que tal una partida del primero que atrape la Snitch dice ella con una sonrisa desafiándolo

-Será un Placer mi Dama contesto el chico siguiéndole el juego.

Nota del Autor:

Hola que tal mi inspiración a regresado a funcionar después de unas largas vacaciones (7 meses :$), Muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron review para mostrarme su apoyo, Actualizo hoy y espero actualizas el domingo , estuve jugando un juego llamado Tibia que me rapto y me quito el animo de seguir escribiendo ya que lo que quería era subir de nivel ahí, pero ya no lo estoy jugando y espero dedicarme mas al fic, Algunos se habrán dado cuenta que la historia Crossover con DBZ no a sido actualizada en largo tiempo también, pero mi PC se borro y se me perdieron los capítulos tendré que empezarla de nuevo al igual que la de los elementos, pero esta ultima de elementos lamento decir que nunca mas volverán a verla :'(, también mientras iba viendo al de Saiyan detecte unos errores imperdonables en ella y tendré que corregirlos, reemplazando los capítulos, perdonen por no contestar los reviews pero no quise retrasar mas el lanzamiento de el capitulo me iré a dormir pronto ya que es el ultimo día de mis vacaciones.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y MANDEN REVIEWS.

Posdata: Desde el otro mundo (ya que algunos pensaban que me había muerto)

ATT: Elementh


End file.
